


Hope Is For The Lost

by Cloned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Infinity War, Pepperony - Freeform, Sort of? - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Watch the movie before reading!, tony stark deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloned/pseuds/Cloned
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!Tony is stuck on the planet Titan with Nebula. And with what just happend he needs to have Hope.Hope that is mabye hopelessy misplaced but Hope non the less.





	1. Hope Is Never Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!!!!!  
> (IF YOU DON'T WANT THE MOVIE SPOILED PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you have watched it just wauw. I didn't expect that and i'm just dead and I feel like I have to fix this in this story to feel okay again so yeah here it is:

He was stuck there staring into nothing, he couldn’t feel anything going on around him. He felt numb like the last minutes hadn’t happened at all. God he wanted to believe that. There was utter quietness from Nebula as she was in a trance of numbness too.

He’d lost Peter, who’d finally  gotten his hug, But with cries of him not wanting to go. “Please mister Stark please! I don’t wanna go! I can't please!” And he couldn’t do anything but hug him as he faded, just like Strange who had stupidly given up the Time Stone to save his life. I’ll choose the Stone over your life my ass.

And now half of the universe had probably faded. He wondered how many of the others were left, if they had all faded or if they were all still there. And he wondered about Pepper. God Pepper who’d he’d promised there wouldn’t be any more funny business. Was she still alive? God this whole thing was one big mess. The people who were called the Guardians or something had also faded. And it had all happened minutes after Thanos left the planet Titan. He felt the horror shiver thru him in another wave.

He could feel himself shaking now but he had to do something about this shitstorm. Anything god, there had to be a way. And one way or another he was going to find it.

And with that thought Tony together with Nebula headed for the dead Guardians ship Tony still clutching his side from the stab wound Thanos had inflicted.

They walked with horror struck silence and hopeless hope..


	2. Arriving back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Nubula Arrive on Earth.

As they entered the Guardians ship it felt cold and desolate without it’s real owners there to inhabit it. Tony sucked in a few deep breaths and willed himself to calm down. He turned to Nebula “You know how to fly this thing? I mean I could probably figure it out but..” All she gave was a short “Yes.” And the hatch behind them closed as she started the ship up heading for earth.

12 hours later they landed. Well landed was a nice way to put it. They had safely crash landed next to a jungle ‘at least not in the jungle’ Tony thought bitterly. Their ship was approached with an army of a hundred at best. As they opened the hatch with Tony leading with a hand still at his wounded iced up side. ‘Fuck that hurt’ Tony came face to face with an army of sorrow-faced soldiers. But also with Natashsa, Bruce, Thor, Rhodey and Steve Rogers. At this point he couldn’t muster up the energy to be angry at the man before him.

He still had Peter’s haunting voice crying thru his head. He hardly noticed when Nebula excited beside him but he looked up when the first person spoke since they excited the ship. It was a Racoon? He’d seen weirder shit to be surprised right now. The Racoon was looking hopefully into the ship. Probably expecting more to come out. And with watery eyes it looked at him and all Tony could do was shake his head. The racoon walked away heading for the city in the background Tony only noticed just then. Rhodey seemed to get out of his trance first as he rushed towards him and enveloped him in a hug they both so desperately needed. He could feel his wound sting with pain and he couldn’t help the hiss that escaped at the contact.

Rhodey never one to miss something pulled back to inspect him looking at his wound with wide eyes “God Tony we’ve got to get that looked at!” “It’s fine, It’s all iced up. We’ve got more important things to worry about” Rhodey stared at him disapprovingly with a curt nod and let him go with an unsaid promise of later. “Is Pepper okay?” He asked his voice hitching on every word. Rhodeys eyes widened “I haven’t checked” Tony took out his glasses from his pocket “Friday? You still there?” “Always Boss.” “Send the another nano-tech suit” He said without looking at the gathered crowd of warriors who had all lost too much. Rhodey all to knowing knew what he was going to do. “Tony, Tony! Wait please we have to this step by step. Don’t do anything stupid right now we don’t know if she’s still-“ Rhodey cut of his own sentence with a quivering lip.

The sound of a thruster could be heard up above some kind of pod landing softly on Tony’s arc reactor Making the Iron Man suit materialise around him. “The Guardians are dead. Strange is dead. Peter! Is dead!

So I am damn well going to check if Virginia is ok!” He said it all with tears streaming down his face. The suit folded fully around him as he took off at sound shattering speed. Heading for Upstate New York.

He’d promised her to be there. Now all she had to do was return it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As he landed at the compound he went straight for his and Pepper’s room. To panicked to check with Friday where she was. He was lucky she was there or he might have just broken down right there. The suit unfolded off of him as he pulled her in a tight hug. Pressing kisses on her head as she cried in anguish and sloppily hit him with no power behind it. “I hate you! You said- You..You” She broke off with more tears forming. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry- I’m sorry. I’m here Honey. I’m sorry” this followed the same way for an hour. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, exhaustion taking them both.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Peter was clinging to him. He should of just left him on earth. Why didn’t they kid stay on earth. He would have been safe. Maybe it would have taken Tony instead. But all he could do was try to comfort the kid with his presence. Peter was looking for Tony to help. But Tony was powerless to do anything. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry Mister Stark” “No I’m sorry kid” Tony got out breathlessly.

And then he was back. Back with Pepper curled up in his arms laying there safe with the earth missing half its population.  He had to check 2 more things just to know. “Friday? Where Is May Parker?” Friday sounded sad when she brought the news. “deceased” “Is Happy-“   There was an eerie silence followed by an “I’m sorry Boss” Tony wished his eyes to stop stinging and his chest to unclench he had to find a way. Strange said there was only 1 way. There had to be something they could do. Yes they, Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! This is how I think It might go idk. I think we all need a Fix-It for that trash of a movie =)  
> So Tell me if you want this to continue and I'll make some more chapters! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! I hope you like it and tell me if you want a continue. Thanks for reading!


End file.
